TK and Kari's Wedding
by animefanrk2k
Summary: The definition of marriage is the catastrophe that is waiting to happen for TK and Kari


Disclaimer: I, Animefanrk2k, do not own Digimon. If I did, I would animate this rather than writing it on a word document. Thank you.  
  
TK and Kari's Wedding  
  
In the beginning, there was nothing. But that has nothing to do with our story. Our story takes place in our time. It is about two star crossed lovers whose families are actually friends. These two lovers have always been destined to be together, so let destiny take place as we watch the child of hope and the child of light become one in marriage.  
  
"Oh my God!" "Kari, calm down!" The scene unfolds on a bridal shop where Hikari Yagami and Miyako Inoue have just found out the price of Kari's wedding dress. "Yolei, I'm never going to be able to afford this." Miyako smiled at the nervous child of light next to her. "Don't worry. Ken said that Davis said that Cody said that Joe said that Izzy said that Tai said that Matt said that Mimi was going to help with the financial aid." Kari stammered, "But my wedding is tomorrow and I need my dress today!" Miyako sighed. "I guess that's a problem since she's still on a plane here. Oh well. Let's ask your brother or Matt for some help." Kari sighed. "Alright. Can you hold this for a moment?" The cashier nodded and Kari dashed out the door followed by a screaming Miyako. "Your house is the other way Kari!"  
  
TK was nervously pacing back and forth as Tai and Matt watched him disinterested. Tai said to Matt, "I cannot believe that they are going to get married tomorrow." Matt nodded. "It was just yesterday they were saving the digital world." Tai sweat dropped. "They did save the digital world yesterday." Yamato shrugged. "Oh yeah. You know what I mean." Tai, being himself, asked, "What do you mean?" Yamato sighed and explained. "It doesn't feel like they're already in college and about to get married." Tai said, "It does to me." Matt sighed again. "Whatever." Then TK screamed out. "I forgot what kind of flowers Kari is going to throw at the wedding!" Matt stood up and stopped TK before he ran out of the suit shop again. "Calm down. That's Sora's job. Remember her mom owns the flower shop." TK calmed down before screaming out, "I forgot that Kari doesn't like cheese with her hotdogs!" Matt stopped TK from running out of the store again. "There will be no hotdogs at your wedding." TK calmed down a little again. Then screamed out, "Who's in charge of the food?" Matt had a blank look. "Uh, Tai? You did get someone to cook food right?" Tai stood up. "Of course! I got the best there is." TK asked, "Who?" Tai answered smugly, "Daisuke Motomiya." TK fainted on the spot. Matt sighed yet again. "I think we need some water or something to wake him up again." Tai just shrugged.  
  
Meanwhile, Jyou and Koushiro were busy at the reception hall. "Jyou, what do we need now?" Jyou thought for a moment. "We have to prepare for any potential emergencies." Izzy nodded. "Such as?" "Such as Davis poisoning the food, a heart attack, angry brothers, people crying, and everything." Izzy said, "Okay. What else do we need?" Jyou looked around at the crumbling walls and dirty dance floor. He looked at the tables falling apart and the ceiling with a bare light bulb hanging from a wire. "I think we could also use a miracle." Izzy typed on his computer. "Got it. One miracle coming up." Suddenly, a remodeling company burst through the doors. Jyou asked, "How did you do that?" Koushiro simply answered, "Yahoo."  
  
Sora and her mother were gathering flowers from Mrs. Takenouchi's Flower Shop. They were looking for good flowers for the wedding. Sora asked, "Is it okay if I take these orchids?" Mrs. Takenouchi shook her head. "Those are for your wedding. Take the roses." Sora smiled a little. "I don't' know about that though. I mean, there are a lot of orchids." Mrs. Takenouchi said, "These orchids are from the Amazon Rainforest. They cost me a fortune and are very special. If you really want to take the orchids, take those red ones." Sora sweatdropped. "They're all red."  
  
Daisuke was furiously making a bunch of noodles. "We need spaghetti, soba, those brown noodles, ramen, and everything else possible." Cody asked quizzically, "Why am I here? I can't cook. And aren't you going to make something other than noodles?" Daisuke said, "I need you here because you're the only person I know that was home today. Besides, it's not that hard. Also, I got someone to cook some of the other stuff anyway." We see a picture of Ken slaving over a hot stove. "So I am going to make the food for this wedding. If I weren't being paid, I swear I would poison the food." Cody backed away uneasily from the already finished linguini.  
  
Ken was cooking in his own home with help from nobody. He was grumbling to himself. "Why couldn't Davis do all this? I was going to follow Yolei around today, but Davis needed my help." He sighed. "I guess I should help with the wedding. Everyone else is anyway." Then he added as an afterthought, "I think everyone is helping."  
  
We see an airplane flying in the air. As we look into one of the windows of first class, we see Mimi Tachikawa relaxing blissfully on her flight to Japan. "I should do this more often. I haven't gotten away from my television show for a whole month! Oh well. Now I have the whole week off." She sighed again as she ordered another glass of wine from a passing stewardess.  
  
Five hours later.  
  
We see Taichi Yagami waiting patiently for the airplane that was coming from New York. It was going to arrive in ten minutes. Tai sighed as he stretched a little. He was the only one here since everyone else was busy getting ready for his sister and TK's wedding. He hoped that it would go well, since it was his sister and since she was the first out of all the digidestined to get married. Tai sighed and said to himself, "I wish Mimi took an earlier flight. The midnight one was definitely a bad idea." Finally, the airplane arrived. Tai got up and stood by the gate Mimi would be coming out of. He watched passengers go by until finally, a drunk Mimi stumbled through the gate. Tai caught her just as she was about to fall. Mimi's cheeks were rosy red and she looked like she was drinking throughout her entire flight, which she did. Tai asked, "Mimi, are you okay?" Mimi answered, "I am great!" She began to twirl around. Tai stopped her. "I better get you over to Sora's house and fast." He helped her over to his car, which was actually a beat down Honda. Tai buckled Mimi in and got into the driver's seat. Tai started to drive. As he was driving, Mimi started to honk the horn. "Mimi, stop that!" Mimi just giggled and turned the headlights on and off. Finally, a policeman stopped his car. Tai grumbled as the policeman knocked on his window. Tai rolled it down. Before he could say anything, the policeman said, "License and registration please." Tai took out his wallet and handed his license and registration over. The policeman looked it over before saying, "What is wrong with your wife, Mr. Yagami?" Tai blushed a little before saying, "She's just a friend from New York. She had some drinks on the plane. I'm just picking her up." The policeman nodded. "Well, I think I can let you go this time since she's from New York, but tell her to stop or I'm going to ticket you." Tai sighed in relief. "Thank you officer." The officer handed Tai's license and registration back. Tai was soon off again, this time with Mimi in the backseat of the car.  
  
Jyou and Koushiro gasped in shock. The remodeling company had turned the beaten down reception hall into what appeared to be a bar and strip joint. The head worker came up to them. "What do you think?" Jyou's mouth just opened and closed over and over before Koushiro finally said, "This is for a wedding!" The head worker looked at the remodeled reception hall. "I guess we could add an aisle in the center." Koushiro shook his head. "No! I want you guys to redo the whole thing." The head worker said, "That is going to cost you extra." Koushiro frowned. "If you don't do it for free, I'm going to get some other remodeling agency to do it instead of you guys and I'll give you guys no money." The head worker nodded. "Okay okay. No need to get pushy. We'll redo it in wedding fashion." Koushiro nodded. "Good."  
  
Daisuke smiled as he looked at all the dishes he finished. "I'm glad we're done, right Cody?" The young Cody had fallen asleep on the linguini he was hesitant to stay near before. Davis nearly had a heart attack. "What are you doing?" Cody abruptly woke up. "What?" Davis pointed at the linguini, then at Cody's face. Cody looked at a mirror to find linguini on his face. He turned red from embarrassment and went to the bathroom to wash his face. Davis just sighed. "Another masterpiece ruined. I can't start a noodle cart like this!" He threw away the linguini and began making another one.  
  
At the time, Mrs. Yagami was tailoring Kari's wedding dress so that it would fit just perfectly for the wedding. "You know Kari, tomorrow you're going to be Mrs. Hikari Yagami Takaishi. How do you feel?" Kari looked a little pale as she sat next to her mother. "I think I'm going to be sick." She rushed to the bathroom and a loud vomit sound came from it. Mrs. Yagami sighed. "Do you think she'll be okay?" Mr. Yagami, who was standing in the doorway, said, "I'm sure everything is going to work out in the end." Mrs. Yagami smiled and continued to work on the wedding dress. Another vomit sound came from the bathroom.  
  
Yamato was driving a nervous TK home. "You know, everything is going to be okay." TK suddenly screamed. "What if it isn't? I heard the reception hall that Joe and Izzy found were in ruins, Mimi still didn't get to Japan, the flowers weren't the very best they could be, Davis is making the food, and we forgot the suits for you guys when you walk down the aisle. The groom's something or other." Matt paled a little and made a quick u-turn, almost crashing into a SUV. He then quickly sped back to the tuxedo shop as a bunch of drivers cursed at him.  
  
Yolei marveled at the bridesmaids' gowns she had gotten for her, Sora, and Mimi. She decided to call Ken and ask him if he would see how the gown looked on her. She dialed his number. After one ring, Ken picked up the phone. "Hello?" Yolei answered excitedly. "Hi Ken! I just got the dresses for Sora, Mimi, and me. Do you want to see how I look in mine?" Ken answered, "Yes." "Great then you can come over." "Wait Yolei!" Yolei answered questioningly, "What?" Ken said, "I would love to see how you look, but I can't because I have a ton of food to make that Davis decided I should." Yolei sighed before getting a bright idea. "I'll come over and help you then." Ken was about to protest before she hung up. Ken hung his head low as he looked at his not so good platter of hotdogs. He thought to himself, 'rocket science won't help me here.'  
  
Sora had decided to go over to Tai's house since he still did not show up with Mimi yet. She was sure that he would be coming soon and it also helped that they were next-door neighbors. She had the key, so she opened the door. His house was a mess, as usual, and he wasn't around. That was when she heard someone enter. It was Tai with a drunken Mimi who was singing about yellow flowers and flying buses. Sora asked Tai, "When did she get so drunk?" Tai shrugged. "Probably on the flight here." He placed her on the couch where she instantly fell asleep. Sora said, "I hope the wedding goes well tomorrow." Tai sighed. "At this rate, I think we're going to need to postpone the wedding for another day. Oh well. I'm sure that we can pull it off." Sora laughed. "It's funny that your little sister and TK are already getting married. I remember when TK was this big." Sora held her hand three feet from the floor. Tai laughed. "I remember when Kari was younger." He then thought for a second. "Come to think of it, I think she was just as mature as she is now then when she was eight." He shrugged. "Oh well. Since Mimi is sleeping here, do you want to stay?" Sora nodded. "Guess it's alright, since she doesn't look like she's going to wake up for awhile." Tai nodded. "I guess I'll take the floor again." Sora smirked. "You better." "What is this Ken?" Yolei gawked at the overcooked hotdogs. "The wedding is tomorrow! We need to make the food! We have to call someone!" Ken said, "It's kind of late. I don't' think that we'll be able to call anyone." Yolei has an idea. "Don't worry. I know just what to do." She called a bunch of places. "There. Now you won't have to worry about making the food." Ken nodded. "But who's going to pay for all of the food?" Yolei smiled. "I have just the person." She then proceeded to advance on Ken. He sighed hopelessly and gave Yolei his wallet. "Thank you Ken."  
  
The next morning.  
  
"We're going to be late!" Mimi, Sora, and Tai rushed out of Tai's house. They all hopped into Tai's Honda. "We have an hour to get to the reception hall until the wedding. We need to get there to change into our clothes." They sped down the road with Tai at the wheel.  
  
Jyou and Koushiro were there helping to put the last finishing touches on the reception hall. Jyou said, "I'm glad that Sora gave us these flowers yesterday. She's not even here yet." Koushiro nodded. "I wonder where Tai, Sora, and Mimi are. Everyone else is already here and guests have already started to enter." Yolei and Ken were at the door greeting guests and telling various delivery people where to put the food. Kari was in a room with her mom putting on her wedding dress. Also, Matt was fitting TK into his tuxedo. Daisuke and Cody were displaying the food so that it would be ready to eat right after the wedding. As everyone started to get seated, fifteen minutes before the wedding was supposed to start, Tai, Sora, and Mimi showed up, breathless and with five hundred dollars worth of speeding tickets. Koushiro scolded them. "How can you three be so late? Hurry into those rooms. Left one is the guys, right one is the girls. Hurry! The wedding is going to start soon!"  
  
The start of the wedding.  
  
Everyone was seated bride's side and groom's side. There were a ton of gifts. The reception hall was done with marble floor tiles, columns that look like they were Roman, a satin carpet that led to the altar where the priest stood, stain glass windows that had various pictures of Digimon, which Koushiro helped in making, rows of chairs that all had a picture of the crests of hope and light, and a sparkling chandelier. Koushiro looked at all of this amazed that he and Joe were able to pull this off in one day. He sat down next to his parents and watched as Tai, Matt, Daisuke, Mimi, Sora, and Yolei walked down the aisle. Then, TK walked down the aisle. That was when the music started. The organ that they had borrowed from across the street was working well and the organist was none other than Ken Ichijoji. He played 'Here Come the Bride' as Kari walked down the aisle in an elegant dress that had intricate details sewn on it by her mom. Everyone stared in amazement. She walked down with her father and he handed Kari's hand to TK's. The wedding was going as planned.  
  
After the wedding.  
  
Everyone was enjoying the food and the vast selection of pastas, noodles, sushi, and other foods. Yolei ate proudly while Ken ate sulking because he used a fortune on all the food. The dance floor was also remade and polished. As dinner came to a close, TK and Kari shared a dance together without anyone else on the dance floor. Everyone clapped and took pictures while the two were lost in each other. When the dance was over, other couples began to dance such as Ken and Yolei, Matt and Sora, Matt and Mimi, Tai and Mimi, Tai and Sora, even Izzy danced once with Mimi. Kari had fun dancing with TK over and over again. Davis was telling some big shot news people about one of his noodle recipes. Cody was just watching everything and enjoying the food. Everyone had fun and in the end, TK and Kari got to share one last dance before everyone started to leave. Soon, it was only the digidestined. TK said, "We did it." Kari nodded. "Yeah." Tai smiled at the two. "Congratulations Mr. And Mrs. Takaishi. Guess now I'm going to be the one carrying the family name." Yamato laughed. "That's if you get married." Tai frowned. "What did you say?" Sora broke the two up before a fight started. Mimi laughed. "It looks like things will never change." She then looked over to Izzy who was typing something on his computer. She sighed to herself. "Things just don't change." Jyou sighed as well. "I'm glad this is over." Daisuke nodded. "Me too." Cody said, "I thought it was kind of fun." Yolei smiled and grabbed Ken's arm. "It sure was, right Ken?" Ken smiled and nodded. Kari said, "I guess me and TK better go to our home." Tai then thought of something. "What do you mean 'go to our home'?" Matt nodded. "Does that mean you were living together before the wedding?" TK and Kari gulped before running away from the almighty brotherly anger of Taichi and Yamato. 


End file.
